love story
by gingerbread124
Summary: kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis yang disukai oleh banyak laki-laki author baru blm bisa bikin summary WARNING! GS! CRACKPAIR!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: -sehun/kyungsoo

-kris/kyungsoo

-luhan/kyungsoo

-baekhyun/chanyeol

-yixing/suho

Cast: - Oh Sehun

Do kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

Xi Luhan

All EXO Member

Chap ini aku bikin perkenalan character dulu ya biar ga pusing sama cerita aku nanti hehhehehe maklum author masih baru ini ff pertama hehhehehe

Do Kyungsoo/Byun Kyungsoo

Gadis cantik dan keibuan, anak dari penyani terkenal byun baekhyun dan model terbaik di korea park chanyeol yang sudah berubah nama menjadi byun chanyeol. Anak tunggal dan memiliki sifat manja tapi hanya didepan orangtuanya

Oh Sehun/Kim Sehun

Pemuda tampan namun berwajah datar tapi memiliki kepopuleran di sekolah dan diluar sekolah, anak dari pemilik perusahaan Kim corp yaitu kim yixing dan kim joonmyun. Memiliki saudara kembar yang tidak kalah tampan bernama kim jonngin.

Kim Jongin

Pemuda yang bisa tergolong tampan dan sangat berbalik dengan saudara kembarnya dari fisik sampai sifat juga terbalik

Xi Luhan

Berandalan sekolah yang ditakuti oleh semua temannya tapi termasuk pouler karena ketampanannya, meliliki sifat dingin tapi akan berubah hangat jika berada di dekat kyungsoo

Kris Wu/Hwang Kris

Pewaris tunggal hwang corp yang sangat terkenal di china, sama seperti luhan kris juga berandalan sekolah hanya saja dia setahun diatas luhan dan dia bertemu dengan kyungsoo karena tidak sengaja di perpustakaan

Byun baekhyun

Penyanyi tampan yang berhasil menikahi model terbaik seluruh korea-chanyeol- dan memilki seorang anak gadis yang sangat cantik

Park chanyeol/Byun Chanyeol

Istri dari byun bakhyun dan ibu yang baik untuk seorang gadis manis bernama kyungsoo

Segitu dulu perkenalannya ya wkwkwkw


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : love story chapter 1

Pairing : -sehun/kyungsoo

-kris/kyungsoo

-luhan/kyungsoo

-baekhyun/chanyeol

-yixing/suho

Cast : - Oh Sehun

Do kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

Luhan

All EXO Member

Warning: gender switch!

Di pagi yang cerah terdengar suara alarm yang sengaja dipasang oleh seorang gadis cantik bermata indah yang sekarang mulai terusik tidurnya karena alarm tersebut. gadis itu bernama byun kyungsoo anak dari penyanyi terkenal byun baekyun dan istrinya yang cantik park chanyeol atau sekarang sudah berubah nama menjadi byun chanyeol. Kyungsoo bangun dan langsung mematikan alarm tersebut dan bergegas untuk mandi dan sarapan bersama orang tuanya. Seperti biasa kyungsoo selalu berangkat sekolah diantar oleh ummanya. Kyungsoo memiliki teman sebangku bernama jongin dan mereka tidak terpisahkan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

At school

"bye mom" ucapku sebelum keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam sekolah yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum umma karena dia sedang di telpon appa. Saat aku berjalan di koridor tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. aku hanya tersenyum karena aku tau jongin itu sangat suka memelukku, karena menurut dia aku itu seperti boneka beruang.

"jongin-ah jangan peluk aku terus. ayo kita ke kelas, aku malu diliatin banyak orang di sini" kataku sambil tersipu malu karena banyak orang di koridor.

"tidak mau. Aku ingin selalu memeluk boneka kesayanganku" kata jongin dengan nada posesif sambil menggendongku ke kelas dengan alasan agar aku tidak kecapean karena berjalan sendiri. Saat di kelas ada seorang namja yang berjalan ke arah aku dan jongin yang aku yakini bernama kim sehun, kembaran namja berkulit tan disampingku ini.

"hyung nanti bisa pulang bersama? Motorku masuk bengkel karena mogok di depan sekolah" ucap sehun dengan nada datar sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"sepertinya tidak bisa. aku mau mengantar kyungsoo pulang nanti. Iya kan noona?" sahut jongin dengan wajah yang dia buat pura-pura sedih sambil merangkulku.

"oh begitu ya… hmm noona boleh kan aku ikut pulang dengan kalian? aku tau jongin menggunakan mobil, jadi aku bisa duduk di kursi penumpang dan tidak akan mengggangu kemesraan kalian" ucap sehun dengan smirk tipis yang sangat menggoda.

Aku yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala karena kata-kata sehun yang bisa dibilang jauh daari kenyataan karena aku dan jongin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

"ikut saja dengan kita! lagi pula kalo ada tambahan orang pasti lebih ramai iya kan? Lagian aku dan kai bukan sepasang kekasih jadi tidak akan merasa terganggu" kataku sambil menatap wajah syok sehun.

End of kyungsoo POV

Normal POV

Sehun membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban kyungsoo yang selalu dia anggap sebagai pacar hyungnya, karena banyak sekali skinship yang mereka lakukan di sekolah atau pun diluar sekolah. Setelah menormalkan diri sehun langsung bergegas kembali kekelasnya karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

.

Skip time

.

Setelah seharian belajar akhirnya para siswa dan siswi SMHS sudah boleh pulang. Saat kyungsoo sedang mencari jongin dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh.

"aahhh… dasar pengganggu" gerutu luhan sambil meninggalkan kyungsoo yang terjatuh di depan perpustakaan. kyungsoo hanya diam dan bangkit lalu mencari jongin untuk pulang bersama

TBC

Jangan lupa review ya :3

yang udah kasih review makasih ya :3


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : love story chapter 2

Pairing : -sehun/kyungsoo

-kris/kyungsoo

-luhan/kyungsoo

-baekhyun/chanyeol

-yixing/suho

Cast : - Oh Sehun

Do kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

Luhan

All EXO Member

Warning: gender switch!

Preview chapter 1

Setelah seharian belajar akhirnya para siswa dan siswi SMHS sudah boleh pulang. Saat kyungsoo sedang mencari jongin dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh.

"aahhh… dasar pengganggu" gerutu luhan sambil meninggalkan kyungsoo yang terjatuh di depan perpustakaan. kyungsoo hanya diam dan bangkit lalu mencari jongin untuk pulang bersama

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

Saat kyungsoo menemukan jongin kyungsoo langsung berlari menghampiri jongin dan mensejajarkan badan mereka.

"sehun mana jongin? Bukannya dia mau ikut pulang sama kita?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil mencari sosok sehun di samping jongin tapi tidak ada

"aku juga lagi mencari sehun tapi belum ketemu" sahut jongin sambil menggandeng tangan kyungsoo agar mengikuti jongin.

"jongin-ah bukan kah itu sehun?" ucap kyungsoo sambil menunjuk seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai koridor. Melihat sehun tergeletak di lantai membuat jongin membelalak kaget.

"SEHUN!" teriak jongin sambil menghampiri sehun yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dan penuh dengan lebam di wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang juga kaget langsung menolong jongin mengangkat sehun ke dalam mobil.

"jongin-ah kita obati luka sehun di rumahku saja ya? Kalau ke rumahmu kan maih jauh dari sekolah" ucap kyungsoo sambil menatap sehun yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan penuh kekhawatiran

"ya sudah kita langsung ke rumahmu saja noona. Lagi pula aku juga takut umma shock melihat sehun seperti ini" sahut jongin sambil menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Saat sampai di rumah kyungsoo, ia langsung membukakan pintu untuk jongin dan sehun lalu menutupnya kembali.

"kyungieee teman kamu kenapa?" Tanya chanyeol saat melihat sehun yang masih pingsan di bahu jongin dengan khawatir.

"kyungie juga ga tau… tadi kyungie sama jongin nemuin sehun udah pingsan di koridor. Umma bantuin kyungie obatin sehun ya?" ucap kyungsoo sambil menggunakan puppy eyesnya yang selalu berhasil membuat semua orang luluh termasuk ummanya yang super cantik

"jongin kau bisa meletakan sehun di sofa ruang keluarga. Aku akan mengambil obat untuk sehun" ucap kyungsoo lalu mengambil obat untuk sehun dan memberikan kepada ummanya agar ummanya bisa mengobati sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Sialan kris menyerang sehun padahal sehun tidak memiliki salah dengannya. BRUKKK sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang .

"aahhh… dasar pengganggu" aku langsung berlari untuk kembali mencari kris. Begitu aku melihat kris aku langsung menghajar kris tanpa ampun.

Normal POV

Luhan langsung menghajar kris

"ini untukmu!" ucap luhsn sambil menonjok wajah kris kalap dan mendapat balasan dari anak buah kris yang sudah jelas akan membuat luhan kalah. Tapi luhan tidak kehabisan akal. Luhan langsung berlari ke dekat pintu lalu bergelantungan di pintu dan langsung menendang 2 anak buah kris sekaligus. Begitu mereka terjatuh luhan langsung menginjak perutnya agar mereka tak bangun lagi. Setelah selesai dengan anak buah kris, luhan langsung kembali menghajar kris hingga kris pingsan kemudian langsung meninggalkan kris dan anakbuahnya begitu saja.

.

Skip Time

.

Sehun sudah sadar sejak tadi dan sekarang sedang menikmati makan malam buatan chanyeol dan kyungso yang sangat lezat. Sangking lezatnya sampai sehun dan jongin tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

"jadi kalian berdua kembar?" Tanya chanyeol membuka suara sambil menatap jongin dan sehun tidak percaya.

"kita beneran kembar ajumma" sahut jongin sambil merangkul sehun yang berada disampingnya

"tapi kalian tidak mirip…" ucap chanyeol hampir seperti bisikan, tapi masih di dengar jongin dan sehun yang membuat kyungsoo tertawa. Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap kyungsoo yang tertawa sambil tersenyum.

Sehun POV

Aku baru tau kalau kyungsoo itu sangat manis jika tertawa, membuat aku yang melihatnya ingin tersenyum juga. Aku jadi merasa iri dengan jongin yang bisa setiap saat dekat dengan kyungsoo.

"sehun-ah gwenchana? Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menatap sehun heran

"a-a-aniyo ajumma aku gapapa kok" jawabku sambil tergagap aku yakin sekarang wajahku merah. Aku sangat malu di depan kyungsoo. Ahhh aku ini kenapa apa aku jatuh cinta? Ini kah yang namanya jatuh cinta?...

"sehun kamu kenapa melamun?" Tanya kyungsoo. Ahhh suara kyungsoo sangat merdu.

"aniyo kyungsoo-ah" sahutku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik yang aku miliki, bisaku lihat pipi mulusnya yang merona karena senyumanku.

Normal POV

"AKU PULAAAAAAANG!" teriak baekhyun heboh dari depan pintu, membuat semua orang berhenti makan karena kaget mendengar teriakan baekhyun yang sangat nyaring. Baekhyun langsung masuk dan menghampiri anak dan istrinya di ruang makan

"oppa jangan teriak-teriak aku dan kyungie bisa tuli" ucap chanyeol sambil pouting imut dan langsung dicium oleh baekhyun.

"maafkan aku ya sayang mumumuumu" ucap baekhyun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya kearah chanyeol.

"appa melupakan kyungie ya?" Tanya dia dengan nada sarkastik sambil melirik appanya.

"maafkan appa ya kyungie sayang" ucap baekhyun lalu mencium puncak kepala kyungsoo yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman kyungsoo.

"kalian berdua siapa?" Tanya baekhyun kepada sehun dan jongin yang sedang melongo melihat keajaiban keluarga kyungsoo. Siapa sangka kyungsoo yang kalem bisa memiliki orang tua seperti chanyeol dan baekhyun ya g jauh dari kata kalem.

"saya kim jongin teman sekelas kyungsoo. Dan yang ini kim sehun kembaran saya ahjusi" jawab kai sambil senyum 10 jari kepada baekhyun

"KALIAN KEMBAR?!" mata sipit baekhyun membelalak kaget mendengar perkataan jongin

"oppa jangan begitu mereka memang kembar" ucap chanyeol sambil menyuruh baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

.

Skip Time

.

Sekarang sehun dan kai sudah sampai di rumah. Mereka langsung masuk kamar masing-masing karena sudah terlalu larut malam dan mereka sangat mengantuk.

Sehun POV

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kyungsoo. Kenapa dia sangat manis dan aku baru sadar sekarang? Kemana saja kau kim sehun, selama ini tidak menyadari ada bidadari cantik di dekatmu.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih yang udah kasih review :3 *sungkem*

Maaf kalo masih kurang panjang u..u

Chap depan nanti ada luhan~

Jangan lupa review ya bbuing bbuing (p'-'q)


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : love story chapter 3

Pairing : -sehun/kyungsoo

-kris/kyungsoo

-luhan/kyungsoo

-baekhyun/chanyeol

-yixing/suho

Cast : - Oh Sehun

Do kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

Luhan

All EXO Member

Warning: gender switch!

Preview chapter 2

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kyungsoo kenapa dia sangat manis dan aku baru sadar sekarang! Keman asaja kau kim sehun selama ini tidak menyadari ada bidadari cantik di dekatmu.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

Pagi ini luhan berangkat sekolah lebih awal karena dia harus memastikan bahwa sehun, sahabat terdekatnya, baik-baik saja. Luhan sengaja berjalan melewati ruma sehun dan bisa dilihat disana ada sehun yang sedang memasuki mobil jongin. Sehun tidak mungkin membawa motornya karena untuk berjalan lurus saja susah apalagi mengendarai motor. Nanti yang ada malah sehu sampai di rumah sakit bukan di sekolah.

.

Skip Time

.

Luhan POV

Aku melewati kelas kembarannya sehun dan aku melihat gadis yang kemarin ku tabrak dan kutinggalkan begitu saja. Aku menghampiri gadis itu dan berniat meminta maaf.

"halo?" sapaku sambil duduk di kursi sampingnya. Dia hanya menatapku heran.

"kamu siapa?" Tanya gadis manis dengan mata belonya yang indah.

"aku luhan. Aku yang kemarin nabrak kamu sampai jatuh" jawabku sambil senyum dan sedikit menunduk karena malu sudah meninggalkan perempuan manis seperti dia.

"ahhh iya aku inget. Hehe. Kamu ngapain kesini?" Tanya gadis itu dengan senyum manis

"aku mau minta maaf…." Aku lupa belum bertanya siapa namanya.

"kyungsoo, namaku byun kyungsoo, dan aku sudah memaafkanmu" sahutnya dengan ceria. Apakah ini yang namanya malaikat? Senyum manis, suara merdu, rambut indah sangat sempurna

"luhan-ssi?" ucap kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Bahkan kulit tangannya terlihat sangat halus dan harum.

"n-n-ne?" sahutku sedikit tergagap.

"jongin sudah datang dia mau duduk di kursinya" ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sangat polos dan membuat dia semakin menggemaskan. Aku baru sadar bahwa ada jongin yang sudah berdiri di depan meja yang sedang aku duduki.

"sampai kapan kau akan duduk di kursiku luhan ge?" Tanya jongin sambil melirikku kesal.

"sekarang sudah bisa kembali kau duduki kkamjong. Aku mau kembali ke kelas bye kyungsoo-ssi" ucapku lalu aku pergi kembali ke kelasku.

.

Skip Time

.

Normal POV

Kyungsoo sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya bersama jongin dan sehun. Kenapa ada sehun? Karena setelah kemarin makan malam di rumah kyungsoo, sehun menjadi selalu dekat dengan kyungsoo juga. Bahkan seorang kim sehun mau merengek kepada saudara kembarnya agar dia boleh makan siang bersama dengan kyungsoo di kelas jongin.

"kyungsoo noona, sehun mau telur gulung juga aaaa" ucap sehun sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan langsung disuapi oleh kyungsoo.

"yak kim sehun! Jangan manja begitu! Aku yang selalu bersama kyungsoo saja tidak pernah disuapi" omel jongin sambil mengunyah ayam goring buatan umma kyungsoo.

"hiarin haha hahian hiaba huhuh ha henah hinha (biarin aja lagian siapa suruh gak pernah minta)" ucap sehun tidak jelas karena sambil mengunyah makanan yang diberikan oleh kyungsoo.

"sehun-ah makanannya ditelan dulu baru berbicara. Kau bisa tersedak nanti" ucap kyungsoo sambil memberikan minum untuk sehun.

"kyungie kenapa kamu sangat perhatian kepada sehun? Kalian sekarang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dan aku hanya sebagai penggangggu kalian" ucap jongin sambil menatap kyungsoo dan sehun bergantian.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku merasakan pipiku merona saat mendengar ucapan jongin. Apakah aku dan sehun betul-betul terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih

"noona? Apa noona sakit?" tanya sehun sambil memperhatikan wajahku yang aku yakin berwarna sangat merah.

"aku tidak sakit. Memang kenapa?" ucapku berusaha senormal mungkin. Aku bingung kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat setiap berada di dekat sehun.

.

Skip Time

.

Normal POV

At kyungsoo's house

Kyungsoo sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga sendirian karena ummanya sedang pergi ke butik untuk mengontrol ke adaan butik, sedangkan appa kyungsoo sedang tour keliling asia. Jadilah tinggal kyungsoo sendirian di rumah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telefon rumah bordering.

"yoboseyo. Kediaman keluarga byun. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap kyungsoo saat mengangkat telefon

"kyungie ini umma. Sepertinya umma akan pulang malam hari ini. Kyungie chagi tidak perlu menunggu umma ne?" cerocos chanyeol membuat kyungsoo bingung mau menjawab apa.

"ne umma. Hati-hati ne? apa umma hanya sendiri di butik?"

"umma bersama calon model umma yang baru. Tidak perlu khawatir umma bisa menjaga diri. Lagi pula calon model umma anak yang sopan. Umma tutup ne? bye kyungie" ucap chanyeol lalu menutup sambunggan telefon dengan kyungsoo.

Karena kyungsoo hanya sendirian kyungsoo memutuskan menonton film pororo hingga dia tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga, tanpa selimut atau baju tebal lainnya hingga pagi hari.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku bangun setelah tertidur di sofa semalaman. Badanku rasanya sakit semua. Mana tadi malam udaranya dingin sekali. Brrrr. Lebih baik sekarang aku mandi dan langsung berangkat sekolah sendiri tanpa umma.

.

Skip Time

.

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan membuat bekal untuk sehun dan jongin. Aku hamper lupa kalau aku belum sarapan, tapi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi karena sebentar lagi jam masuk sekolah.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Kyungsoo berangkat sendirian saat sedang menunggu bus di halte. Hingga tiba-tiba ada sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan kyungsoo . Kyungsoo langsung membelalak ketika sang pengendara motor itu melepas helm yang ia kenakan.

"butuh tumpangan princess?" Tanya luhan sambil memberikan helm cadangan kepada kyungsoo.

"boleh kah? Apa tidak ada yang marah?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil meliahat wajah pengendara motor yang ternyata adalah luhan.

"tentu saja boleh. Ayo cepat naik, nanti kita bisa telat" ucap luhan sambil memakaikan kyungsoo helm yang ada di tangannya dan menarik kyungsoo agar duduk di jok belakang motor luhan.

"pegangan yang erat ya kyungsoo" ucap luhan sambil menarik tangan kyungsoo agar memeluknya. Dalam hati luhan dia sedang berbunga-bunga karena di peluk oleh kyungsoo.

"luhan-ssi jangan terlalu cepat ya" ucap kyungsoo takut, sayangnya luhan sudah mengendarai motornya dengan sangat cepat. Untungnya mereka sampai di sekolah dengan selamat dan tidak ada yang terluka.

"kyungsoo kita sudah sampai" ucap luhan sambil membuka helem kyungsoo. kyungsoo yang ketakutan masih memeluk luhan sejak tadi.

"kyungsoo-ah kita sudah di sekolah" ucap luhan sekali lagi. Ia mulai khawatir karena kyungsoo tidak menjawab perkataannya sejak tadi.

"kyung-" belum selesai luhan memanggil kyungsoo, kyungsoo sudah tersadar.

"kita sudah sampai? Maaf aku tertidur di punggungmu. Aku sangat mengantuk hehe" ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sangat polos dan menggemaskan menurut luhan.

"gwenchana kyungsoo-ah" ucap luhan sambil mengacak rambut kyungsoo sayang dan senyuman yang sangat tampan.

"terimakasih atas tumpangannya ya luhan" ucap kyungsoo lalu berlalu meninggalkan luhan.

.

.

.

Saat sampai di kelas, kyungsoo merasa sedikit pusing. Sepertinya dia demam karena wajahnya sangat merah saat dia mengaca menggunakan handphonenya. saat jongin duduk di samping kyungsoo, ia memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo yang memerah.

"kyungie-ah kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya jongin sambil menyentuh kening kyungsoo.

"aku gapapa jongin" jawab kyungsoo dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"tapi kau demam kyungie noona" ucap jongin khawatir.

"kita ke uks aja ya noona?" tanya jongin yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC

Yang udah baca jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya aku sedih kalo ga ada jejak kalian mumumumu *monyongin bibir bareng kyungsoo*

Kalo banyak typo maaf juga ya mumumu

Selamat lebaran juga ya hehehe :D

Terimakasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya :3

I LOVE YOU MUMUMUMU :*


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : love story chapter 4

Pairing : -sehun/kyungsoo

-kris/kyungsoo

-luhan/kyungsoo

-baekhyun/chanyeol

-yixing/suho

Cast : - Oh Sehun

Do kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

Luhan

All EXO Member

Warning: gender switch!

Preview chapter 3

Saat sampai di kelas, kyungsoo merasa sedikit pusing. Sepertinya dia demam karena wajahnya sangat merah saat dia mengaca menggunakan handphonenya. saat jongin duduk di samping kyungsoo, ia memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo yang memerah.

"kyungie-ah kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya jongin sambil menyentuh kening kyungsoo.

"aku gapapa jongin" jawab kyungsoo dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"tapi kau demam kyungie noona" ucap jongin khawatir.

"kita ke uks aja ya noona?" tanya jongin yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh kyungsoo.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

Kyungsoo sudah diantar jongin ke uks dan sekarang ia hanya sendirin di dalam uks. Tiba-tiba dia teringat ibunya yang tadi malam tidak pulang ke rumah dan malah sibuk dengan model barunya. Kyungsoo sangat penasaran dengan model tersebut. Model seperti apa yang bisa membuat ibunya sampai tidak mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya di butik. Tiba-tiba hanphone kyungsoo bergetar, ada pesan masuk dari ibunya.

From: umma tiang cantik 3

Kyungieeeeee :3 hari ini pulang cepat ya! Umma mau memperkenalkan model umma yang baru, dia tenyata satu sekolah sama kamu tapi dia kelas 12. Umma gak akan kasih tau namanya tapi nanti setelah kau pulang pasti akan tau :p

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas panjang membaca sms dari ibunya, ternyata ummanya tau bahwa kyungsoo sangat penasaran dan sekarang dibuat makin penasaran karena model itu satu sekolah dengannya.

.

.

.

Skip time

Sekarang kyungsoo sudah berada di rumah dan sudah merasa lebih baik tidak seperti saat masih di sekolah. Saat melihat ibunya sedang memasak makanan di dapur kyungsoo langsung memeluk ibunya erat.

"ummaaaaa" ucap kyungsoo manja kepada ibunya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari kyungsoo.

"aigoo, kyungie kenapa? Tumben langsung peluk umma. Kangen ya? Hihihi umma emang ngangenin kok sayang" ucap chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat riang.

"umma kyungie penasaran siapa modelnya" ucap kyungsoo sambil memainkan ujung seragam sekolahnya

"sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Kyungie mandi dulu gih biar fresh dan harum" ucap chanyeol sambil mencium puncak kepala kyungsoo.

"umma appa kapan pulang? Kyungie kangen appa hueeee" tiba-tiba tangis kyungsoo pecah membuat chanyeol kaget dan langsung mematikan kompor lalu menenangkan kyungsoo.

"kyungie kenapa sayang?" Tanya chanyeol sambil pengusap rambut kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang.

"hiks.. hiks.. kyungie kangen appa… kyungie takut sendirian di rumah kyungie gamau umma ninggalin kyungie sendirian hueeee" chanyeol menghela nafas melihat sifat maja kyungsoo yang jarang dia lihat. Memang salah chanyeol yang tadi malam terlalu sibuk menyuruh modelnya mencoba seluruh baju rancangannya untuk musim ini hingga larut malam, sehingga meninggalakan kyungsoo sendirian karena baekhyun sedang tour.

"umma minta maaf ya kyungie. umma harus menyelesaikan tugas umma karena deadline-nya minggu depan" ucap chanyeol sambil memberikan puppy eyes yang malah membuat kyungsoo tertawa karena sangat aneh.

"umma jangan coba-coba ngelakuin puppy eyes lagi ya apa lagi di depan umum itu memalukan" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengusap air matanya dengan tangan.

"iya umma janji. Tapi kyungie harus maafin umma ya?" ucap chanyeol

"iya kyungie maafin umma" ucap kyungsoo yang langsung memeluk ummanya erat

"kyungie mandi gih sebelum model umma datang. Kamu ga malu kalau ketemu dia masih kucel kaya gini?" ucap chanyeol dengan tampang jijik yang dibuat-buat

"aish umma ini mungin efek karena aku terlalu sering bersama jongin" ucap kyungsoo sambil berlalu ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang aku sedang bersantai di kasurku tercinta. Ketika aku sudah hampir tertidur aku mendengar suara bell rumah berbunyi. Mungkin itu model baru umma. Karena aku sangat penasaran jadi aku langsung turun kebawah dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat model baru umma yang sangat tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi dari umma.

"kyungie ayo kesini umma mau memperkenalkan model baru umma" ucap umma yang membuat aku tersadar.

"kyungie kenalkan ini namanya hwang kris" ucap umma sambil merangkul tangan kris

"byun kyungsoo " ucapku singkat sambil tersenyum dan membungkukan badan sedikit.

"oiya kris kamu ngobrol sama kyungsoo dulu. Umma mau nyiapin makanan sebentar" sahut umma sambil berlalu ke dapur.

"kyungsoo-ssi mulai sekarang panggil aku oppa. Karena aku sudah dianggap anak oleh ummamu" ucap kris santai sambil merangkulku. Aku yakin bahwa badanku terlihat sangat kecil sekarang.

"MWO! Anak? Aku gamau punya oppa yang mirip tiang listrik kaya kamu" ucapku lalu menginjak kakinya.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Kyungsoo menginjak kaki kris sekuat tenaga membuat kris berteriak kencang dan menarik perhatian chanyeol yang sedang berada di dapur.

"kalian ngapain sih? Kenapa rebut banget?" Tanya chanyeol heran sambil meliahat kris yang sedang memegangi kakinya yang habis diinjak oleh kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri sedang tertawa melihat kris kesakitan

"umma kyungsoo menginjak kakiku" ucap kris sambil masih memegangin kakinya

"kyungie sayang kenapa kaki kris diinjak?" Tanya chanyeol kepada kyungsoo

"habis dia bilang umma udah anggep dia sebagai anak" ucap kyungsoo sambil memeluk pinggang chanyeol

"umma emang udah anggep kris kaya anak umma sendiri. Kamu ingat minseok ajumma yang tingal di china?" Tanya chanyeol kepada kyungsoo

"ingat! Minseok ajumma kan baik suka ngasih kyungie coklat, apa lagi anaknya dulu suka jadi kudanya kyungie" ucap kyungsoo polos

"nah sekarang anak minseok ajumma ada di depan kita dann kakinya habis kamu Injak" ucap chanyeol dengan nada menyindir kepada kyungsoo

"oo… APA?! Jadi dia yifan oppa? Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi" ucap kyungsoo heboh lalu memeluk kris

"yifan oppa maafin kyungie ya" ucap kyungsoo dengan puppy eyes yang sangat imut membuat kris luluh

"iya kyungie sayang" ucap kris lalu mengacak sedikit rambut kyungsoo

"kyungie mulai besok yifan akan tinggal disini bersama kita karena umma kasian dia selalu sendirian di rumahnya yang sangat besar seperti istana" ucap chanyeol sambil berlalu kembali ke dapur

"yifan oppa mau tinggal disini sama kyungie?" ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah yang berbinar

"iya mulai besok oppa bakal tinggal sama kyungie. berangkat sekolah bareng pualng sekolah bareng pokonya kita lakuin semuanya bareng oke?" ucap kris sambil merangkul kyungsoo, dan mengajak kyungsoo duduk di sofa sambil menunggu chanyeol merapihkan meja makan.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Saat sedang makan chanyeol dan kris mengobrol sangat seru sehingga membuat kyungsoo sedikit terlupakan oleh chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing ibunya asik mengobrol dengan kris karena dia yakin ibunya akan selalu sayang padanya jadi buat apa takut terlupakan oleh ibunya.

"yifan oppa…." Ucap kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan baju kris, membuat kris menengok kearah kyungsoo yang sedang menarik-narik lengan baju kris

"waeyo kyungie? mau oppa suapin makan malamnya?" ucap kris dengan senyum tampan dan mempesona membuat pipi bulat kyungsoo merona

"kyungie mau ayam goreng yang di dekat oppa" ucap kyungsoo polos yang membuat kris dan chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit pipi kyungsoo

"kyungie-ah jangan terlalu imut. Umma jadi gemas ingin mencubit pipimu" ucap chanyeol yang duduk di hadapan kris sambil meremas serbet yang ada di tangannya.

"umma jangan cubit pipi kyungie nanti pipi kyungie jadi kendor" ucap kyungsoo sambil menggigit ayam goreng yang ada di tangannya.

.

.

.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAK" teriak sehun saat melihat jongin yang sudah menghabiskan ayam gorong yang ada di meja makan keluarga kim tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun untuk sehun.

"HAAH HIM HEHUN HANGAN HEHIAH-HEHIAH AHU HEHUM HUHI! (YAAK KIM SEHUN JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK AKU BELUM TULI)" Ucap jongin sambil mengunyah ayam goreng yang memenuhi mulutnya

"bodoh telan dulu makanan yang ada di dalam mulutmu baru berbicara!" emosi sehun memuncak karena jongin yang bebicara tidak jelas

"maafkan aku adikku sayang kakakmu ini kelaparan tadi siang kyungsoo sakit jadi aku tidak dapat jatah bekal makan siang dan aku lupa bawa uang. Jadi jangan marah-marah terus" ucap jongin setelah menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya

"hhhh… untung kau kakakku jika kau kris sudah aku buat kau menjadi perkedel" ucap sehun sambil berlalu ke kamar meninggalkan jongin ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, kyungsoo dan kris sedang mecuci piring dalam diam dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan baekhyun

"CHANNIEEEEE KYUNGIEEEEE APPA PULAAAAAANG!" teriak baekhyun sambil berlari ke dapur karena mendengar suara piring yang sedang dicuci. Betapa kagetnya baekhyun saat melihat ada namja tiang listrik di samping anaknya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"YAAAAAK KAU SIAPA KENAPA BERADA DI DAPURKU BERSAMA PUTRIKU?" teriak baekhyun histeris sambil memukuli kris dengan serbet yang entah dia dapat dari mana

"ahjusi ini aku yifan anak dari hwang zitao dan kim minseok! Ahjussi tolong hentikan" ucap kris sambil menghindari pukulan baekhyun. Entah kenapa kyungsoo malah tertawa melihat kris tersiksa.

"APA?!" ucap baekhyun shock. Dia telah memukuli anak dari temannya sendiri.

"appa sudah. Dia yifan oppa teman kyungie waktu kecil. Masa appa lupa" ucap kyungsoo sambil menahan tangan appanya agar tidak memukuli kris lagi.

"tanpa kyungie suruh appa juga sudah mau berhenti" ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk kyungsoo, lalu melihat kearah kris

"jadi kau hwang yifan? Anaknya tao dan minseok noona?" ucap baekhyun sambil melihat kris dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh kris

"kenapa kau jadi sangat tinggi? Terakhir aku melihatmu kau sangat kecil bahkan masih bisa aku gendong!" ucap baekhyun yang malah menggendong kyungsoo.

"appa kenapa aku di gendong" protes kyungsoo

"appa terlalu kaget melihat yifan jadi seperti tiang listrik, bahkan lebih tinggi dari ummamu" ucap baekhyun lalu menurunkan kyungsoo dari gendongannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih buat yang udah ngasih review :3

Kemaren ada yang nanya kenapa ga ada kris di chap sebelumnya, nah sekarang krisnya ada disini heheheh

Maaf telat update soalnya nenek aku meninggal :

Kalo mau protes lebih banyak silahkan tapi jangan bikin sedih(?)

Kalo masih kurang panjang maaf ya soalnya masih author baru :3


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : love story chapter 5

Pairing : -sehun/kyungsoo

-kris/kyungsoo

-luhan/kyungsoo

-baekhyun/chanyeol

-yixing/suho

Cast : - Oh Sehun

Do kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

Luhan

All EXO Member

Warning: gender switch!

Preview chaper 4

"jadi kau hwang yifan? Anaknya tao dan minseok noona?" ucap baekhyun sambil melihat kris dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh kris.

"kenapa kau jadi sangat tinggi? Terakhir aku melihatmu kau sangat kecil bahkan masih bisa aku gendong!" ucap baekhyun yang malah menggendong kyungsoo.

"appa kenapa aku di gendong" protes kyungsoo.

"appa terlalu kaget melihat yifan jadi seperti tiang listrik, bahkan lebih tinggi dari ummamu" ucap baekhyun lalu menurunkan kyungsoo dari gendongannya.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

Setelah semalaman baekhyun tidak berhenti membicarakan kelakuan kris saat masih kecil. Dari kris yang selalu pasrah jika sudah berurusan dengan kyungsoo dan kris yang suka ngompol jika menginap di rumah keluarga byun yang malah membuat kyungsoo tertawa sepanjang malam karena cerita appanya yang sangat nista tentang kris. Sekarang baekhyun sedang membantu chanyeol di dapur untuk memasak sarapan karena ini hari libur jadi kyungsoo belum bangun tidur. kalau kris jangan di tanya dia kemana karena sudah pasti dia sedang tidur nyenyak sama seperti kyungsoo di kamar tamu.

"chanie-aah..." ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk pinggang chanyeol yang ramping dari belakang.

"apa? Jangan ganggu aku pendek!" sahut chanyeol ketus karena ia tidak suka di ganggu saat sedang memasak.

"aish. Aku tau aku pendek, tapi berikan jatah morning kiss dulu untukku" ucap baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat imut.

"setelah aku selesai masak! Sekarang cepat taruh nasi goreng spesial untuk kyungsoo di meja makan dan buatkan susu untuk anak-anak!" perintah chanyeol seperti ibu tiri kepada baekhyun suaminya.

"iya sayangkuuuu" ucap baekhyun lalu mengigit pipi chanyeol dan langsung berlari menaruh nasi goreng di meja makan dan membuat susu.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP EOH?!" teriak chanyeol sambil mengacungkan spatula untuk membuat telur kearah baekhyun.

"KYUNGIEEE TOLONG APPA MAU DI BUNUH SAMA UMMA KYAAAAA" teriak baekhyun nyaring sambil berlari ke kamar kyungsoo yang ada di lantai dua. Setelah sampai baekhyun langsung melihat putrinya yang sedang mengucek matanya dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

"APPA KENAPA BERISIK SEKALI? KYUNGIE TIDAK BISA MELANJUTKAN MIMPI INDAH KYUNGIE! KYUNGIE BENCI APPA HUEEEEEE" kyungsoo yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar malah menangis kencang membuat ayahnya bingung harus bagaimana.

"kyungie maafkan appa ne?" ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk kyungsoo dan mengelus surai panjang dan halus milik kyungsoo. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kyungsoo kembali ke alam mimpi karena setelah di peluk dan di elus oleh appanya kyungsoo langsung tertidur nyenyak. Tidak terasa waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama dan sekarang sudah jam 10.30 waktu korea selatan dan kyungsoo masih setia tertidur di dalam dekapan appanya dan sekarang appanya pun sudah tertidur. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar kyungsoo terbuka dan terlihatlah wanita yang sangat cantik yang tidak lain adalah chanyeol.

"oppaaaaa" ucap chanyeol halus sambil menarik-narik tangan baekhyun. Tapi baekhyun malah makin erat memeluk kyungsoo.

"jangan sentuh anakku yifan.. Mm nyamnyam...yak kim jongin...kim sehun bantu aku.." ucap baekhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kesegala arah. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga membuat kyungsoo terbangun.

"kenapa umma ada disini? Kenapa kyungie ada di pelukan appa?" ucap kyungsoo polos sambil melihat umma dan appanya bergantian. Chanyeol langsung menyeret baekhyun agar bangun dan sarapan karena ini sudah hampir siang.

"umma kenapa kyungie di tinggalin" ucap kyungsoo lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi sebelum keluar untuk sarapan bersama dengan umma appanya.

.

.

.

Skip time

Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berada di meja makan bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya dan juga kris. Mereka makan sambil bercanda bahkan baekhyun yang tadinya duduk di samping chanyeol tiba-tiba minta pindah ke samping kyungsoo agar kris tidak bisa mendekati anaknya yang sangat cantik.

"appa ngapain pindah kesini? Kyungie mau deket yifan oppa" ucap kyungsoo sambil mendorong baekhyun tapi tidak sampai terjatuh.

"kyungie sudah tidak menyayangi appa... Kyungie lebih memilih tiang ini dari pada appa..." ucap baekhyun lirih lalu memasang wajah ingin menangis.

"kyungie sayang appa!" ucap kyungsoo lalu memeluk baekhyun erat. Chanyeol menyuruh kris untuk duduk di samping chanyeol karena tempat duduk kris sudah di rebut baekhyun dan sekarang baekhyun sedang berpelukan dengan anaknya. tidak ada yang bisa melepas pelukan baekhyun dan kyungsoo kecuali mereka sendiri bahkan dulu saat kyungsoo masih kecil, kyungsoo pernah memeluk baekhyun sangat erat karena tidak mau di tinggal oleh baekhyun untuk pergi ke studio. Chanyeol sendiri bingung kenapa anak dan suaminya bisa seperti itu mungkin karena ikatan batin.

.

.

.

"KIM JONGIN KIM SEHUN KIM YIXING CEPAT BANGUN ATAU TIDAK AKAN ADA SARAPAN DAN UNTUK YIXING TIDAK ADA JATAH SELAMA SETAHUN" teriak seorang yeoja cantik bermarga kim yang tidak lain adalah kim joonmyun atau bisa di bilang juga mrs. Kim, ibu dari jongin dan sehun, dan istri dari kim yixing. Tidak lama setelah joonmyun berteriak datang tiga lelaki tampan dengan wajah kusut.

"morning umma/honey" ucap tiga lelaki tampan itu bersamaan yang langsung di tanggapi dengan senyum malaikat oleh joonmyun.

"morning" ucap joonmyun sambil memeluk kedua anaknya yang tinggi menjulang.

"jadi aku tidak di peluk?" ucap yixing dengan wajah masam karena merasa terlupakan oleh istrinya.

"ayo sekarang kita sarapan" ucap joonmyun sambil menarik kedua anaknya ke ruang makan dan membiarkan yixing yang sedang kesal melihat kelakuan istrinya yang selalu saja melupakan yixing jika ada anak-anaknya. Suasana sarapan di kelurga kim tidak seheboh keluarga byun, mungkin karena di keluarga kim tidak ada orang yang perti baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"yixing-ah, apa masakanku tidak enak sampai kau tidak mau memakannya?" ucap joonmyun lirih sambil menunduk.

"bukan begitu. aku hanya sedang lemas karena belum mendapat morning kiss dari istriku yang cantik" ucap yixing sambil berpura-pura lemas agar di kasihani oleh joonmyun. Dengan cepat joon myun mencium bibir yixing membuat kedua anak mereka kaget. bisa di lihat sekarang mereka sedang saling melahap bibir masing-masing.

"UMMAAA APPAAAA GET A ROOM!" teriak jongin dan sehun yang kesal melihat umma dan appanya yang kelewat mesra seperti pasangan baru membuat iri sehun dan jongin yang belum punya pacar.

"mengganggu saja" ucap yixing lalu memakan masakan joonmyun dengan lahap. joonmyun sekarang salah tingkah dan hanya makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

"appaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak luhan sambil mencari appanya di dalam rumah. Pagi ini sangat sepi di rumah luhan tidak ada tanda-tanda appanya. luhan memang hanya tinggal dengan appanya karena ummanya sudah lama bercerai dengan appanya dan memilih untuk pindah keluar negeri bersama keluarga barunya.

"appa ada dimana sih aaaah" ucap luhan frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon rumah berdering. dengan cepat luhan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"yoboseyo?" ucap luhan

"luhanie ini appa. appa tadi mendapat panggilan mendadak dari kantor karena artis appa meminta jadwalnya di atur ulang. Dan sekarang buku agenda appa ketinggalan di rumah bisakah anak appa yang sangat tampan mengantarkannya untuk appa?" ucap chen dari seberang sana. Luhan menghela nafas berat. appanya tetap saja selalu ceroboh.

"ne appa akan luhan antarkan setelah luhan mandi" ucap luhan lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

.

.

.

Sementara di kantor chen sudah ada artis yang meminta perubahan jadwal yaitu byun baekhyun yang diantar oleh anaknya, byun kyungsoo.

"waaah kyungsoo kamu sekarang sudah besar dan makin cantik seperti ibumu" ucap chen sambil memperhatikan kyungsoo yang duduk di samping baekhyun.

"jangan genit kepada anakku pak tua! Dia bahkan terlalu muda untukmu!" ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk kyungsoo posesif.

"aku belum gila byun. Kyungsoo bahkan lebih cocok dengan anakku" ucap chen sambil menatap ipadnya untuk mencari salinan jadwal lama baekhyun.

"ahujussi punya anak?" ucap kyungsoo dengan ekspresi O.O yang sangat lucu.

"tentu saja aku punya anak. Anakku lebih tua sedikit darimu kyungie" ucap chen sambil menatap kyungsoo. tiba-tiba pintu ruangan chen terbuka dan terlihat lelaki tampan yang tidak asing bagi kyungsoo.

"appa ini agendanya" ucap luhan sambil menaruh agenda appanya di meja kerja chen.

"terimakasih anakku yang tampan tapi masih lebih tampan appa" ucap chen sambil mengambil buku agenda itu dan membuka lembarannya.

"lain kali akan aku buang agenda jelek itu" ucap luhan kejam sambil melihat appanya. Perhatiannya teralih kepada kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang sedang duduk dengan manis di sofa.

"annyeonghaseyo. Luhan imnida" ucap luhan sambil memperhatikan kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

"HAI AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN AYAH DARI BYUN KYUNGSOO ARTIS YANG PALING DISAYANG OLEH AYAHMU!" ucap baekhyun dengan penuh semangat.

"hai luhan" ucap kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"kalian saling kenal? Sejak kapan?" Ucap chen dan baekhyun bersamaan.

"kita satu sekolah appa" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"berarti kau bisa menjaga anakku saat di sekolah kan?" ucap baekhyun dengan tampang serius.

"menjaga bagaimana ahjussi? Kami saja tidak sekelas. kenapa tidak minta jongin saja? Mereka bahkan duduk bersebelahan di kelas" ucap luhan panjang lebar.

"anak itu sudah pasti menjaga kyungsoo bahkan sehun ikut membantunya juga. Jadi aku membutuhkan satu orang lagi agar kyungie ku tidak di sentuh oleh hwang yifan atau bisa di sebut juga kris"ucap baekhyun. setelah mendengar nama kris luhan jadi teringat bahwa kris yang telah menghajar sehun. Apa ayah kyungsoo mengenali kris? Apa kris pernah menyakiti kyungsoo? Itu lah yang sekarang berputar di otak luhan.

"aish appa kenapa aku harus di jaga agar tidak di dekati yifan oppa?" ucap kyungsoo dengan poutnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"karena yifan berbahaya! Dia bisa saja menjadikanmu pacarnya! Apa kau lupa sekarang yifan jadi kakakmu?" ucap baekhyun sambil menatap kyungsoo.

"jadi kris itu kakak angkat kyungsoo?" tanya luhan dengan wajah shock dan di iyakan oleh baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Skip time

Sekarang baekhyun sedang bahagia karena luhan akan menjaga kyungsoo dari kris. Ternyata hanya karena sebuah mimpi membuat baekhyun heboh sendiri. Baekhyun bermimpi kyungsoo menjadi pacar kris karena itu baekhyun sangat takut itu benar-benar terjadi. Jika diingat saat kyungsoo dan kris masih kecil sepertinya kris dan kyungsoo memiliki potensi untuk menjalin hubungan karena itu baekhyun menyuruh luhan jongin dan sehun untuk menjaga kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada jongin agar menjaga kyungsoo. Kenapa baekhyun memiliki nomer jongin? Karena baekhyun tau jongin adalah teman dekat kyungsoo jadi dia meminta nomer handphone jongin saat jongin sedang belajar kelompok di rumah kyungsoo. Pesan dari baekhyun berisi agar jongin dan sehun bisa menjaga kyungsoo. Bahkan baekhyun sudah tau bahwa sehun pernah di hajar hingga pingsan oleh kris dan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"yifan oppaaaaaa" teriak kyungsoo saat memasuki rumah. Kyungsoo ingin mengajak kris untuk menonton film kartun kesukaannya hingga larut malam, tapi yang di panggil malah tidak ada. Yang kyungsoo dapati hanya rumah kosong.

"yifan sedang pergi ke butik bersama umma kyungie" ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"tapi kyungie ingin menonton kartun bersama yifan oppa" ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

"kalau begitu kita menonton berdua saja. sudah lama kan kita tidak menonton berdua?" ucap baekhyun sambil menarik tangan anaknya agar menonton bersama dengannya.

"benar juga ya" ucap kyungsoo polos lalu duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bell rumah berbunyi. Saat kyungsoo mau berdiri untuk membuka pintu baekhyun menahannya.

"biar appa saja yang membuka. kyungie menyalakan filmnya saja nanti appa bawakan cemilan ke sini" ucap baekhyun lalu berlalu membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya baekhyun saat melihat sehun yang datang tapi hanya sendirian tanpa jongin.

"dimana jongin?" tabya baekhyun karena tidak melihat sesosok lelaki dengan kulit hitam di samping sehun.

"aku sengaja tidak mengajak jongin hehehe. Aku ingin melakukan pendekatan dengan kyungsoo jadi aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik" ucap sehun.

"anak baik! Bahkan kau dan jongin ada di mimpiku tadi pagi" ucap baekhyun lalu mempersilahkan sehun masuk.

"sehun-ah kau ke ruang keluarga saja disana ada kyungsoo yang sedang menonton film kartun kesukaannya"

"coba tebak aku siapa" ucap sehun sambil menutup mata kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"yang pasti bukan appa dan bukan yifan oppa kalo dari suaranya" ucap kyungsoo.

"terus aku siapa cantik?" tanya sehun sedikit terkekeh.

"bukan umma juga. tangan umma kan halus tidak kasar seperti ini" ucap kyungsoo polos.

"lalu aku siapa? Cepat jawab tanganku pegal nih" ucap sehun.

"KIM SEHUN! Aku yakin kau pasti kim sehun karena tidak mungkin jongin datang kesini sore-sore begini" ucap kyungsoo dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"kau pintar kyungie" ucap sehun lalu duduk di samping kyungsoo yang sedang menonton kartun.

"kyungie-ah kenapa kamu bisa yakin aku kim sehun bukan kim jongin?" tanya sehun sambil memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo dari samping.

"mhhh... Karena.. Karena kata hatiku bilang kau lah yang datang" jawab kyungsoo dengan pipi yang merona. sangat manis pikir sehun.

"EHEM..." baekhyun berdehem membuat kyungsoo dan sehun gugup dan duduk berjauhan.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya baekhyun sambil menaruh makanan yang dia bawa dari dapur untuk dimakan bersama-sama sambil menonton kartun.

"tidak ada kok" ucap sehun sambil mencomot ayam goreng buatan baekhyun. sebenarnya bukan benar-benar buatan baekhyun tapi buatan chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya menggorengnya.

"benar kah? LALU KENAPA KAU BUAT ANAKKU JADI MERONA SEPERTI INI?" baekhyun berteriak histeris karena kyungsoo jadi terlihat sangat manis dengan pipinya yang merona.

"APPA JANGAN BERTERIAK AKU JADI TIDAK BISA MENONTON" ucap kyungsoo lalu menggigit ayam goreng yang ada di tangan baekhyun.

"maafkan appa kyungie. appa tidak sengaja" ucap baekhyun lalu memeluk sehun.

"sehun-ah aku membangunkan anak macan betina" ucap baekhyun lagi.

"ahjussi kenapa memelukku? Cepat menjauh. kyungie tolong aku" ucap sehun sambil meronta karena baekhyun memeluknya sangat erat.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf chap ini jadi makin pendek u,u

Diusahain chap depan bisa lebih lanjang *sungkem*

Terimakasih buat yang udah ngasih review :"3


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : love story chapter 6

Pairing : -sehun/kyungsoo

-kris/kyungsoo

-luhan/kyungsoo

-baekhyun/chanyeol

-yixing/suho

Cast : - Oh Sehun

Do kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kris Wu

Luhan

All EXO Member

Warning: gender switch!

Preview chaper 5

"sehun-ah aku membangunkan anak macan betina" ucap baekhyun lagi.

"ahjussi kenapa memelukku? Cepat menjauh. kyungie tolong aku" ucap sehun sambil meronta karena baekhyun memeluknya sangat erat.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan sehun yang sedang di peluk appanya dia hanya menonton tv sambil memakan ayamnya seakan-akan tidak ada sehun dan baekhyun tapi sekarang kyungsoo mulai merasa terganggu.

"sehunieee bisa tutup mulutmu sampai filmnya selesai dan appa jangan membuat sehun mengeluarkan suara?" ucap kyungsoo sadis tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke baekhyun dan sehun.

"ne kyungie mian" ucap sehun lalu menyingkirkan baekhyun yang memeluknya.

"kenapa kau melepasku? Kau tau diluar sana banyak yang menginginkan pelukan gratis dari seorang byun baekhyun" ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk kyungsoo dari samping.

"aku bukan fansmu ahjussi" jawab sehun dengan poker facenya.

.

.

.

Film yang di tonton kyungsoo pun sudah habis dan tidak terasa hari sudah malam bahkan bisa di lihat baekhyun dan sehun sudah tertidur pulas di tempat mereka. Kyungsoo berniat untuk membangunkan mereka tapi sebelum kyungsoo melaksanakannya terdengar suara bell rumah yang berbunyi kyungsoo yakin itu kris dan chanyeol jadi dia langsung membukakan pintunya.

"selamat malam kyungie noona" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahun berambut blonde sambil membawa sekotak coklat.

"junhong-ah sedang apa malam-malam begini diluar? Dimana youngjae?" ucap kyungsoo sambil mempersilahkan junhong masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Junhong dan youngjae adalah tetangganya sedangkan youngjae adalah teman mainnya sejak kecil.

"kata youngjae noona junhong harus berikan sekotak coklat ini untuk orang yang junhong sayangi selain umma, appa, youngjae noona dan jongupie hyung. Jadi junhong berikan coklat ini untuk kyungie noona yang cantik" ucap junhong polos sambil membedikan sekotak coklat untuk kyungsoo.

"tapi junhongie tidak boleh keluar rumah malam-malam seperti ini karena sangat berbahaya. Bagai mana kalau junhong di culik? Umma dan appa junhong pasti sedih apa lagi youngjae dia pasti sangat sedih jangan lupa jongupie hyung yang selalu menemani junhong pasti mereka semua sedih" ucap kyungsoo panjang lebar membuat junhong menunduk merasa bersalah. Melihat itu kyungsoo langsung membawa junhong ke gendongannya.

"junhongie mau noona antar pulang? Atau mau menginap disini?" ucap kyungsoo sambil menatap junhong di gendongannya.

"junhong mau bersama kyungie noona" ucap junhong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher kyungsoo. Jika dilihat mereka seperti kaka beradik bahkan junhong tidak semanja ini terhadap youngjae.

"kalau begitu noona menghubungi noonamu dulu agar dia tidak merasa cemas karena adiknya yang menggemaskan ini tidak berada di kamarnya" ucap kyungsoo lembut dan mengajak junhong ke ruang keluarga. Saat berada di ruang keluarga junhong melihat sehun yang sedang tidur tiba-tiba dia ingin menjahili sehun. Kyungsoo sedang menepon youngjae

"youngjae-ah~ ini kyungsoo, junhong ingin menginap di rumahku boleh kan?" ucap kyungsoo.

"aish anak itu. Tentu saja boleh eonie, tolong jaga junhong ya karena di rumah sedang kacau..." ucap youngjae dari seberang.

"kacau bagaimana?" ucap kyungsoo bingung

"umma pingsan sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh, appa sedang pergi membawa umma kerumah sakit sedangkan jongup sedang demam dan aku harus merawat jongup sampai-sampai aku melupakan junhong" ucap youngjae dengan helaan nafas yang berat.

"oooo yasudah tenang saja aku akan menjaga junhong sampai kau menjemputnya heheh" ucap kyungsoo lalu tiba-tiba sambungan telepoj mati karena youngjae kembali sibuk mengurus jongup. Jongup adalah anak yang baru diangkat keluarga bang karena seluruh keluarga jongup meninggal dalam kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

kembali ke junhong yang sedang menjahili sehun. Sekarang rambut sehun sudah tidak berbentuk karena di tempeli dengan banyak 'hiasan' menurut junhong. Saat kyungsoo sudah selesai bertelepon dengan youngjae kyungsoo melihat rambut sehun yang di penuhi oleh tissu dan berbagai macam kertas yang kyungsoo yakin junhong mengambilnya dari meja telepon.

"junhong-ah apa yang kau lakukan? HAHHAHA" ucao kyungsoo sambil tertawa keras membuat baekhyun terbangun.

"kyungie kau kenapa? BANG JUNHONG? Kenapa anak ini ada disini?" ucap baekhyun setengah sadar dan langsung sadar saat melihat junhong anak tetangganya yang dulu selalu mengganggu waktu baekhyun dan chanyeol saat bermesraan.

"baekki ahjussiiiiiiii" ucap junhong lalu memeluk baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah lama tidak melihat junhong karena kyungsoo dan youngjae sudah sibuk sekolah jadi mereka jangan bermain otomatis junhong juga sudah jarang terlihat berkeliaraan di rumah baekhyun selain itu sekarang ada jongup anak yang seumuran dengan junhong tinggal di rumah keluarga bang.

"bang junhong ahjussi sangat merindukanmu" ucap baekhyun yang sudah pasti berbohong.

Mendengar suara ribut di dekatnya sehun pun membuka matanya dan melihat junhong.

"bang junhong?! Kamu adenya bang youngjae kan?" ucap sehun yang belum sadar dengan 'hiasan' di rambutnya. Junhong yang diajak berbicara masih sibuk dengan baekhyun jadi kyungsoo yang menjawab.

"iya dia adiknya youngjae, waeyo sehun-ah? " Ucap kyungsoo sambil menahan tawa karena melihat sehun.

"aniya.. Apakah rumah youngjae dekat sini?" tanya sehun sambil melihat junhong yang sedang bercanda dengan baekhyun.

"rumah youngjae tepat disebelah" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengaalihkan pandanganhya dari rambut sehun.

"jinjjayo?" ucap sehun berbinar karena dia sangat ingin kenemui youngjae yang bisa dibilang teman dekatnya bahkan sangat dekat saat di junior high school.

"iya sehunieeeee. Oiya kamar mandi ada di dekat tangga aku harap kau kesana sekarang aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya.. HAHAHAHAH" sehun yang bingung hanya mengikuti apa yang di suruh kyungsoo.

Saat di kamar mandi dia melihat dirinya di kaca dan yakin bahwa ini ulah junhong yang selalu menjahilinya.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Sejak kapan rumah youngjae ada di samping rumah kyungsoo... Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan youngjae. Apa aku siap bertemu dengannya lagi disaat aku sudah menyukai kyungsoo. Masih terekam jelas diingatanku saat youngjae resmi berpacaran dengan choi daehyun. Saat aku mau menyatakan cinta kepadanya... Bang youngjae apa kau masih mengenaliku...

Saat aku keluar kamar mandi kyungsoo sedang menggendong junhongbyang sudah tertidur

"sehun-ah aku ke kamar dulu ya junhong sudah tertidur" ucap kyungsoo lalu dia berlalu ke kamar.

"kyungie aku pulang dulu ne" ucapku yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh kyungsoo. Aku berjalan dan berpapasan dengan baekyun ahjussi

"ahjussi aku pulang dulu ne. Sampaikan salamku untuk chanyeol ajumma yang sangat cantik seperti kyungsoo tapi tetap lebih cantik youkyungsoo" ucapku lalu keluar dari rumah itu sungguh aku merasa sangat bodoh bisa-bisanya aku salah sebut nama. Aku pulang sambil berjalan kakj karena aku tadi kesini juga tanpa kendaraan aku terkejut saat melihat gadis manis dengan rambut blonde panjang bergelombang alami sedang berjalan kearah rumah kyungsoo aku sangat yakin bahwa itu youngjae. Dan dia sedang melihat kearahku dengan tatapan lebut yang sudah sangat lama tidak aku lihat.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Youngjae melihat sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. You gjae tau itu sehun dari postur tubuhnya dan tatapan matanya.

"sehun.. Kim sehun! YAK KIM SEHUN!" ucap youngjae kesal karena tidak dihiraukan oleh sehun

"jangan berteriak di depan rumah orang nonya bang! Dan apa yang mau kau lakukan malam-malam begini diluar rumah?" ucap sehun dengan wajah datar yang sangat dirindukan oleh youngjae.

"aku mau menjemput junhong di rumah kyungsoo eonie karena aku merasa tidak enak jika junhong menginap disana. Oiya apa kamu pacarnya kyungsoo eonie?" ucap yungjae dan suranya melemah di kalimat terakhirnya.

"jangan jemput junhong sekarang karena dia baru tidur. Aku bukan pacarnya kyungsoo youngie" ucap sehun sambil melihat wajah youngjae yang hanya disinari lampu jalanan.

"lalu apa yang oppa lakukan disini?" ucap youngjae dengan pipinya yang merona dia teringat dulu sehun selalu memintanya untuk memangil sehun dengan sebutan oppa.

"apa aku tidak salah dengan seorang bang youngjae mau memanggilku oppa?" ucap sehun sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah youngjae yang lebih rendah darinya dan membuat pipi youngjae semakin merona.

"aish yasudah kalau tidak mau aku panggil oppa!" ucap youngjae lalu berbalik badan tapi terhenti karena sehun menahannya dan memeluk youngjae, yang di peluk terlalu kaget dan dia merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman bahkan lebih nyaman dari pelukan daehyun.

"bogoshipo youngie-ah..." ucap sehun lirih. Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka yang satu menatap mereka dengan tatapan bahagia-kyungsoo- dan satu lagi dengan tatapan tidak suka-daehyun-.

"nado..." ucap youngjae lalu membalas pelukan sehun. Setelah beberapa lama ereka berpelukan sehun melepas pelukannya.

"oppa jahat! Kenapa ngga pernah balas sms atau angkat telpon dari aku? Bahkan email juga ngga dibalas! Dasar jelek" ucap youngjae lalu memukul kecil tangan sehun .

"mianhae... Waktu itu aku lagi hancur jadi aku ga bisa mikir dan ganti handphone sama nomernya juga aku ganti" ucap sehu merasa bersalah.

"huft yasudah berikan hanphonenya biar aku masukin nomerku jadi aku bisa ngobrol lagi sama oppa" ucap youngjae dengan aegyonya. Bahkan kyungsoo melihat mereka seperti menonton drama tapi tiba-tiba matanya ertuju kepada seirang namja yang sedang menatap sehun dan youngjae dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kyungsoo tau bahwa namja itu adalah choi daehyun seseorang yang membuat waktu youngjae banyak terbuang karena harus selalu menemani daehyun kemanapun dia pergi.

"aku harap youngjae menjadi kekasih seorang kim sehun agar dia bahagia..." ucap kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tidur di samping junhong.

.

.

.

TBC

HAAAAAAAAI MAAF BARU UPDATE MEHEHEH

Fanfic abal ini makin lama makin ga jelas alurnya soalnya akunya juga stress ;;A;;

Banyak tugas sekolah dll

Makasih buat yang mau baca fanfic aku yang banyak typo dan alurnya ga jelas u,u

Oiya di chap ini ada tambahan youngjae bap :3 jangan pada kapok ya baca fanfic aku meheheh


End file.
